


Separate Ways

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: I Fought the Law [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Detective!AU, F/M, Hunter!Reader, detective!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Part 9 of I Fought the LawInspired by the song Separate Ways by JourneySummary: Dean finally gets the explanation he’s been looking for, but he and Y/N may never see each other again.Characters: Dean Smith, Y/N WinchesterRelationship: Dean x ReaderWarnings: Just language, a little violenceWord Count: 1.7 K





	Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this series is coming to a close. I know it took a while, and it’s been a wild ride. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank you to my two wonderful betas, @grumpy-kittycas and @melitta4ever, I honestly don’t know what I would do without y’all. Seriously, I am so grateful to you guys for helping me turn my piles of trash into something fit for human consumption :)

After a long drive, Dean followed you into a room at the first motel you saw. You sat on the bed and didn’t say much, knowing he would ask questions when he was ready.

He didn’t speak for a while, just paced the floor, his brow creased and his green eyes lost in thought. It was like you weren’t even there, and you were okay with that. He was trying to work out everything that had led up to that moment himself.

Even though he’d seen it with his own eyes, you understood how unbelievable it must seem. You watched as the gears turned in his mind, hoping he was able to make some sense of it all.

Dean finally turned toward you and blurted what seemed to be the first question that came to mind.

“Werewolves? Really? I mean… I don’t know what to think about this. I thought you were just some vigilante or whatever, but then werewolves.” Dean was visibly agitated, and he paused to take a breath. “And what about the bodies you dropped in Lawrence? They weren’t werewolves. Were they something else?” Dean was pacing again, and you could see that there were so much more he wanted to know.

“They were vampires,” you divulged before he could throw any more questions your way. He stopped short and looked at you. “The ones I killed in Lawrence. They were vampires.”

Dean just stared at you for a moment, and you could see him processing your words. You had turned his life into a bad horror movie.

“This is my life, Dean, it’s what I do. Save people, hunt things.” You spread your hands apologetically, not sure what else to say.

Dean stood there for a moment before sighing deeply and flopping down next to you at the edge of the bed. You wished you knew what was going on his head, but you just watched him. When he turned and looked at you, there was a tinge of fear in his eyes that caught you off guard.

“Are there other things?” He was surprised at how timid he sounded. Dean was normally one to take anything head-on, no matter how terrifying or impossible it might seem, and he usually came out on top. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was out of his depth and was terrified. He regretted asking the question. He didn’t want to know, but deep down he needed to. The only way he would ever get past the fear he felt at that moment was information. He had to educate himself.

“Oh yeah,” you answered. Dean could hear the practiced sympathy as you took his hand. You’d had this conversation before, he realized. Of course you had. There was no way all those people you saved had already known about all this. “All the monsters you were taught to fear as a child, every creature you’ve ever seen in a horror movie. All the things that go bump in the night. They are all real, and my job is to find them and kill them. I try to save some lives along the way.”

Dean peppered you with questions about the casefiles he had on you, and you patiently told him the story behind damn near every dead body you had ever left behind in Kansas. You didn’t spare any details, either. You explained what each creature had been, what they did and were capable of doing, and how to kill them. It was a few hours before Dean finally started to calm down.

“So… when you said your parents were into the occult?”

“Yeah,” you replied softly, “they were hunters. I have been doing this literally my entire life.”

“How could someone raise their kid like that?” Dean mumbled it, but you still heard him.

“Well, it wasn’t really their fault. Mom really tried hard to keep me out of the life, but when she died Dad just couldn’t get past it. He didn’t go back to hunting and he did his best to take care of me. He just wasn’t as good at hiding the scary stuff. The life has been following me around since the day I was born. Sometimes there’s just no escaping it.”

The two of you were silent for a while after that. You could tell Dean still had questions, but he didn’t ask anymore. Maybe it was already too much for him to handle all at once. Dean didn’t strike you as the type to dismiss fact or ignore evidence, and he’d seen a glimpse of your world that night.

It was impossible for you to read what Dean was thinking as he sat stoically in a chair across from the bed. Hell, you didn’t even know what to say at this point. Now that all the adrenaline of the night had worn off, you were exhausted and all you could think about was how you’d ruined Dean’s life. You knew there was only one way to fix it, and you were surprised at your willingness to sacrifice your freedom for this man. But somehow, you had already made up your mind. Dean was a good cop, and a better man, and he deserved his life back.

“Hey, I don’t know how much longer you want to wait, but I am ready whenever you are,” you told Dean, breaking the silence.

“Ready for what?” Dean stared at you, seeming genuinely confused by your statement.

“The job’s done, Dean,” you began, “and that was all I wanted. So, I am ready to go back.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” he asked in apparent disbelief. “You think after all this I’m gonna take you back to jail?”

“It’s okay, Dean,” you explained, “you have a life to live. A real life, and a good one. I tried to avoid having to tell you all this, I did. I don’t want to be the end of your career.”

“I think you need to get some sleep, Y/N,” Dean replied, standing so he towered over you. “You’ve clearly lost your damn mind. I can’t take you back to jail! You’re like some kind of god damned superhero or something.”

“I’m not a superhero. I’m just a woman doing a job. There are plenty of others like me, and the world won’t miss me all that much. Just take me back, and you’ll be able to put all of this behind you.”

“Y/N, my decision is already made. As far as what happens to me, we’ll figure something out. Now, you need to get some damn sleep so you are ready to leave in the morning.”

You couldn’t believe this. Despite the fact that you had slept with this man twice now, and everything the two of you had been through that night, you barely knew each other. Yet, here you were both willing to sacrifice everything for the other. What the hell kind of sense did that make? You knew there was no future for the two of you. So, why did it bother you so much?

You were tired to argue when Dean crawled up onto the bed next to you. You let sleep overtake the thoughts of how the hell you were going to save Dean’s job, and slipped into a black slumber with his arms wrapped around you.

* * *

“You sure you want me to do this?” you asked, your fingers wrapped around the barrel of your gun.

“Make it look good, Y/N,” Dean said through gritted teeth and closed his eyes.

You took a deep breath and swung, landing the butt of your pistol squarely with Dean’s cheekbone. You winced at the resounding smack of the impact, which split the skin and he cursed loudly as the blood welled and started trailing down his cheek.

“Not that good,” he growled under his breath. He touched his cheek and grinned through the pain. “You hit like a girl.”

“You better watch your mouth, Detective, before I hit you again,” you threatened with a laugh. How the two of you could be making jokes at a time like this was beyond you. “Although, in all seriousness, maybe I ought to take one more swing, just to make sure.”

“As much as I hate to say it, you’re probably right. They’ve seen me take down perps twice your size, this one bruise isn’t going to be enough.”

You didn’t wait for Dean to prepare himself this time, you just swung the gun hard and winced as it connected with his face for the second time. His face would be swollen and bloody in a matter of moments, and with any luck it would convince the rest of the PD that you escaped him at a hotel by ambushing and knocking him out.

You tried to ignore the growing emptiness in your chest. You knew it had to be this way. Trying to be a part of Dean’s life would only make things worse.

Dean helped you pack your bag and weapons into the trunk of your Mustang, and before letting you get into the driver’s seat of the car, he pulled you into a tight hug.

“You be safe, Y/N, you hear me?” Dean’s voice cracked and he held you for a moment longer before loosening his grip on you and stepping back with a crooked smile. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed you a card with his name printed on it. “Call me if you ever need anything.”

You gripped the card tightly. It was a precious artifact of the time you had been granted with Dean, and you knew you’d never give it up. You didn’t want Dean to see you cry, so you turned away to open the car door as you took a breath to steady yourself.

“Hey, don’t worry about me, Dean-o!” Your voice was full of false bravado. You shut the car door and rolled the window down. “Go catch the bad guys.”

You started the car and sped away from the motel without giving Dean the chance to say anything else. You wanted to look back, but you didn’t. Instead, you tried to hope you would never see Detective Dean Smith again as you left Kansas behind for the last time.


End file.
